Magic
(F2P) Pay-to-play Magic training (P2P)}}Gear is accuracy & defence, level is damage. Magic is one of the most important skills in RuneScape and is one of the three combat classes. It is used in Combat; it allows crafted items to be enchanted, fast transport around the world via teleports, and convert items into coins via High Level Alchemy. Magic is probably the largest source of coins into the game. While it is possible to play the game without being skilled in Magic, it is a considerable advantage to be able to use many spells, especially High Level Alchemy and the teleports. :All members-only spells on this page are written in italics. Spells .]] Magic is used almost exclusively through casting Spells on monsters, another player, on one's self (reflexively), or on an item. Runes All spells (with the exception of the Home Teleports in the Standard, Ancient and Lunar spellbooks) require the use of runes as a consumed resource. Runes are stackable, commonly traded items which are obtained by various methods. For hints on obtaining runes, see Runes: Obtaining runes. Elemental staves The requirement for certain runes in a spell can be removed if the player wields an elemental staff corresponding to an elemental rune. As an example, wielding a staff of fire allows a player to cast High Level Alchemy using only one nature rune. Spellbooks There are four divisions of Magic in RuneScape - standard (commonly called "modern"), Ancient Magicks, Lunar spells, and Necromancy. Each has a different spellbook and typically only one can be used at once (for an exception to this rule, see Spellbook Swap). The special spellbooks are only available on members' worlds. To cast a spell, a player must choose the wanted spell from their spellbook. To access the activated spellbook, click on the spellbook icon in the game's interface. Standard spells .]] The standard spells are activated on any new character's account, and they are available on all worlds. There is no prerequisite to using the standard spellbook, although some spells are only available on members' worlds and others require completion of certain quests or tasks. As with other skills, new capabilities require higher skill levels. Ancient Magicks The Ancient Magicks contain some of the most dangerous offensive spells. These spells can only be used after completing the fiendish Desert Treasure quest. Lunar spells The Lunar spells are mostly supportive spells and are unrelated to combat, and require completing the Lunar Diplomacy quest before being usable. A spellbook extension becomes available after completion of the Dream Mentor quest. Arceuus spells The Arceuus spellbook (also known as the Necromancy spellbook), is a spellbook that can be accessed by gaining 60% favour with the Arceuus House in Great Kourend. It contains mostly creature reanimation spells, but also several alternative teleportation spells. Standard spellbook description In the standard spellbook, spells fall into one of several categories: combat, Curse, Teleportation, Alchemy and Enchantment. All spells yield their associated amount of experience when cast. Combat spells additionally give experience related to the amount of damage caused to the opponent(s). Teleportation spells Teleportation spells are very popular with all players - free-to-players and members alike, as teleportation spells save lots of time when travelling around the world. Note that using a teleport spell is not possible north of level 20 Wilderness, nor in any of the combat-based minigames such as Castle Wars and Pest Control. Combat spells All combat spells result in a spell related amount of experience when cast, but also give experience depending on the amount of damage caused to the opponent. Each damage point caused by a combat spell yields 2 Magic experience points (i.e. hitting a 30 with a spell yields the spell's base experience + 60 Magic experience) and 1.33 Hitpoints experience points. Generally, most combat spells use some air runes in combination with some other "combat" runes, though there are exceptions with the special spells such as Magic Dart. Stronger spells can do greater damage but are less accurate than their weaker spell counterparts. To maximise accuracy, especially in training and player killing, players are advised to equip magic-boosting equipment, unequip magic-lowering equipment, drink Wizard's mind bomb, and raise Magic levels.